User blog:Shinen-san/Shard, the Mirrorborn
|date = Unreleased |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 468 (+90) |mana = N/A (manaless) |damage = 55.02 (+3.62) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.25%) |range = 125 |armor = 14,5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 7.25 (+0.85) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 305 |IP = 4800 |RP = 975 }}Shard, the Mirrorborn is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Reflecting Field |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Passive): Shard emits a field of reflective energy around himself. Whenever an ally in the field is dealt magic damage, it is reduced by a % based on rank and Shard becomes Empowered. When he is, his next basic attack or ability cast will deal bonus magic damage equal to the damage absorbed (damage from Empowered is capped) (Active): The reflective energy materializes into a field of cutting blades, dealing magic damage and slowing enemy champions hit. The passive aura is removed while the ability is on cooldown. *'Cooldown' 10 seconds *'Range:' 400 *'Slow amount:' 30% *'Slow duration' 2 seconds |secondlevel= |thirdname = Lucid Barrier |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active) Shard creates a spell shield around target champion that blocks the first enemy ability cast on that champion. If the shield blocks an ability, the caster of the ability is dealt magic damage and becomes stunned. *'Cost:' 95 Health *'Range:' 600 *'Stun duration:' 1,5 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Twisted Reflection |ultipic = |ultiinfo = (Active): Shard becomes a reflection of target enemy champion, reducing non-turret physical and magic damage dealt to himself. Whenever damage is reduced this way, it is dealt as magic damage to the enemy champion Shard became a copy of. *'Cost:' 15% Current Health *'Damage Reduction:' 50% *'Range:' 700 |ultilevel = }} Notes I created Shard with high-risk - high reward philosophy in mind. He would be a support-tank like Alistar or Taric, drawing the enemy attention through the incredible amount of disruption he's able to cause, being able to survive that through his abilities. Unlike his counterparts, however, he wouln't fall into a healbot-initiator routine, since with proper utilisation of his enemy threat-related damage he can become quite an adept duellist in his own right. The reason I decided to make him cast his abilities from his health pool (instead of just cooldowns) was to further increase this risk-reward feel, in a way adding a bit of Mordekeiser-ish tint of health management. I couldn't go for survivability based on damage like him, however, since Shard is meant first and foremost to be a support - therefore I decided to go the high-health and health-per-5 route, seeing that most of support-oriented items revolve around those two stats in terms of defence. Converting mana regen into health regen in this manner came naturally, since it makes Philosopher's Stone and Shurelya's Reverie serve their basic purpose - allow the character to both regenerate faster and cast his abilities more often, while providing bonus gold and mobility, respectively. The mana-to-health portion of the passive is not so necessary, but it would open a path to alternative item builds including the likes of Frozen Heart for more tankiness or Rod of Ages for an bruiser-like feel. Overall, playing him would prove much less straightforward than Alistar or Taric, and - in my opinion - would bring some freshness to the slightly stale role of support. Recommended items and strategies coming back after I figure out their layout. References Category:Custom champions